1. Technical Field
This invention relates to accessories for saws, specifically hacksaws which are characterized by an integral U-shaped frame and handle configuration with a saw blade held in tension there between. Hacksaws are used to cut hard material such as metal wherein concentrated force must be applied by the user during the sawing effort.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on saw frame configurations in which a portion of the frame is enlarged or the handle portion of the saw is longitudinally offset in an attempt to improve saw efficiency and ease of use. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,204,390, 3,840,059, 4,079,763 and 5,678,315.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,390 a hacksaw is disclosed having a handle portion and an adjustable frame portion. A counter weight is threadably secured to the end of the frame portion opposite the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,059 is directed to a hacksaw having an offset handle which allows for longitudinal and repositioning adjustments of the handle relative to the blade frame and the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,763 discloses a convertible hacksaw having a pair of oppositely disposed handles in incremental adjustments of both the frame length and blade plane with respect to the plane of the handle struts.
A saw handle with repositionable handgrips is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,315 in which an open end handle having a generally J-shape is mounted on a saw so that the engagement plane of the handle is vertically offset in relation to the saw blade plane.
An adjustable inter-changeable supplemental weight device for use on a hacksaw. The weight device can be reconfigured to be adaptable for locking engagement on the frame and the blade of the hacksaw in multiple positions. The weight device has independent apertured registration jaws with bilateral aligned recesses that are engageable on different dimensional aspects of the saw frame and the blade imparting additional force to the saw.